


Good Job Natsu, You Found A Cute Boy

by ShockSurprise



Series: Interesting AU's [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i lost my little sister at the grocery store and you found her and now it seems like you two are best friends and she doesn’t wanna lose contact with you so it seems like i’ll have to get your number - at least your hella cute” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Job Natsu, You Found A Cute Boy

     "Fuck," Hinata whispered under his breath. 

     He was frantically looking all over the large department store for his smaller, younger and apparently much faster, little sister. Natsu, Hinata little sister, had wanted to walk down to the large department store just to get cheap ice cream, but, as always, got distracted by the array of cheap food and clothes.

     Honestly, this had happened before. Hinata swore every time they came up here, parents or not, she would end up lost in the massive department store. But this time was different. 

     She had been missing for nearly a half hour. Longer than any other time. Other times it had been just a few minutes and she was found quickly.

     Hinata quickly pulled out his phone after hearing its ringer go off.

     He quickly looked at the ID to see his mum was calling.

     Shit.

     He took a deep breath and slid the bar across the screen. 

     "Hel-," He was quickly cut off by his mother.

     "Where the hell are you two! Its been nearly 45 minutes! You should have been home by now! Are you okay!? Did Natsu run off? Hinata you were meant to keep a close eye on her!" She continued rambling.

     "Mum, mum, mum. Everything is fine! Natsu got distracted and we decided to take a long way around the entire store. We'll be home soon,"  
Hinata quickly lied.

     "Okay, but can I talk to her?" Hinatas mum responded quickly.

     "Okay okay okay, you got me, yes I lost her. Ill find her soon. I promise. Ill go to the front count-" Hinata was cut off by the loudspeaker.

     "Would Shouyou Hinata please come to the front of the store, wouldSHOUYOU HINATA come the front of the store please," the speaker blared.

     "Well, there you have it mum i found her. Loud speaker just announced me to probably go get her. Going there now," Hinata responded, turning  
around to the front of the store and started speed walking toward the front of the store where customer service was. 

     "Please hurry home, I was getting worried," His mother responded, concerned.

     "Yeah, I will, i promise. I'll see you soon," Hinata said into the speaker, breaking into a sprint.

     "Okay, I'll see you soon," She said on the other side of the phone.

     "Yeah, love you mum," Hinata said, sprinting down the aisle of various breakfast foods. 

     Hinata brought the phone away from his ear and clicked the power button. He turned the screen on and quickly hit end. He looked up to see he  
nearly ran into a display table.

     He swerved, nearly hitting his knee on an edge of the table. 

     He slowed down to a quick walk as he neared the front. He immediately noticed Natsu's bright orange hair that matched his own. She was sitting next to a rather tall and slightly intimidating looking boy who was probably about Hinata's age. They were sat on a bench just next to the customer service. Hinata finally slowed down to a walk as he saw his younger sister. He suddenly let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding in.

     "Big brother!!" Nausu shouts, jumping up from her seat. She hopped down slightly as her feet didn't touch the floor whist she was sitting. 

     The other person with black hair and an intimidating scowl got up with her, holding her small hand in his much larger hand. 

     Hinata ran up to Natsu and dropped to his knees to give her a hug. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. 

     "Natsu, never ever again run off like that again. Ever, do you hear me?" Hinata asked, relief finally washing over him.

     "Yes, i hear you big brother!" Natsu said happily. Hinata stood back up and looked at the other boy who was still slightly leaning his arm down to hold Natsu's hand. 

     "Thank you so much for finding her," Hinata said, brushing off his knees and legs from kneeling down.

     "Uh-huh. You should really keep an eye on her. She could have gotten kidnapped," The boy said seriously. His voice was low, but had an annoyed undertone.

     "Yeah, i know. I'm so sorry. I really need to keep a better eye on her. I know," Hinata said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

     "Okay, just making sure you're looking out for your sister, kid," The taller boy say.

     "Kid? I'm not a kid! We're probably the same age! You know, i might even be older than you!" Hinata says, shocked.

     "Bullsh- crap," He pauses and looks down at Natsu, who is looking up at him fondly. "How old are you?"

     "15," Hinata say proudly, puffing his chest out slightly.

     The boy narrows his eyes. 

     "Whens your birthday," The boy says, it coming out more than a demand not a question.

     "June 21st!" Hinata says. Hoping with everything he has that he is older than the taller boy.

     "Ill be da- darned," The boy says catching himself yet again from cursing in front of Natsu.

     "See, I'm older than you!" Hinata laughs, happier than ever.

     "Yeah yeah yeah, well anyway Hinata, til next time," The boy says.

     The boy crouches down next to Natsu becoming a mere few inches taller than her.

     "Okay, now Natsu, you have to let go. We'll see each other again somehow. But I need to get going," The boy says. 

     "But how do I know i'll see you agaaaaiinn," Natsu whines. 

     "You know what I'll do? I'll give your big brother my number and you can call me up whenever. Surely we much live close since we both clearly walked here," The boy says, looking up to Hinata.

     "Uh, we live just up the street that way," Hinata quickly says pointing off toward the left.

     "Okay, i live over that way also. So we we'll get to see each other soon," The boy says.

     "Okay," Natsu says, smiling up at Hinata.

     The boy gets back up and Natsu releases the strange boy's hand. Hinata gets out his phone and hits the power button and unlocks it.

     " +81-3-9594-3989," The boy says, rattling off numbers as Hinata quickly types them in.

     "Okay, thank you," Hinata says locking his phone again.

     "Well, it was nice meeting you, see you around," The boy says, waving at Natsu. 

     He turns around and starts to walk out the front doors. Suddenly Hinata remembers something.

     "Hey, i never caught your name!" Hinata shouts. 

     "Oh, Kageyama," Kageyama says, turning around looking at the boy slightly puzzled.

     "Thank you Kageyama, Ill see you around," Hinata says smiling.

     "Yeah, I'll see ya around," Kageyama says, turning back around and finally walking back out the door.

     "Big brother!! Give me your phone," Natsu demands.

     "Okay one sec," Hinata unlocks his phone, types in "Kageyama" into the name bar and saves the contact. "Here," He says handing his phone  
down to her.

     He sees her immediately go into the contacts and go to the K's. SHe taps Kageyama's number and hits call.

     "Natsu, we just saw him!" Hinata says. 

     She ignores him and waits. Suddenly he hears a muffled voice coming from the phone.

     "Incredible," Hinata mutters.

     "Kageyama?" Natsu questions.

     Hinata hears a muffled response.

     "It's Natsu!! I had to make sure it was the right number!" Natsu says excitedly .

     More muffled responses.

     "Okay! Bye!!" Natsu says, taking the phone away from her ear happily.

     "Correct number i assume?" Hinata asks.

     "Yep. Now can we get ice cream?" Natsu asks, smiling up at Hinata.

     "As long as you don't run off again," Hinata demands.

     Natsu agrees and they walk to the freezer section of the department store, Hinata holding Natsu's hand, making sure she doesn't run off again. Even though last time she did resulted in them meeting someone Hinata was beyond happy to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooowww, I'm in too deep..... Thanks for reading!!  
> Kudos and comments will make me love you!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
